Various machines are known which are designed to cut chopped meat or to manufacture hamburgers which ordinarily consist of a bench and a casing within which an electromagnet is housed, wherein the upper part of the machine assembly has a funnel or inlet channel connectable to a stamping or chopping machine with the task of supplying certain portions of meat. The same machine has two rolls of paper: one for the lower surface of the meat and the other for the upper surface. The chopped meat is walled in by the rolls of paper and, as it crosses an activated transverse knife activated by said electromagnet it is cut into rectangular pieces.
Also within the public domain is Spanish Invention Patent No. 489,258, which comprises a retaining bin for chopped meat, provided with a lower aperture for supplying the meat in strip form to a ramp. It also includes the feature wherein two strips of paper accompany the batch of meat on top and bottom to a molding blade for cutting, shaping, and pressing the meat strip. The blade features alternating up and down movements produced by a piston or motor and means to draw off the leftover paper scraps are provided.
In addition, Spanish Invention Patent No. 556,404 examines an automatic device for making hamburgers which, in summary, is composed of a frame articulated by a shaft to a bench, attached with the help of a choked bar by a threaded drive, and equipped with: a chopped meat feed inlet; a system to regulate the volume of meat formed by a screw in one piece with an internal plate; a transport system made up of polyethylene strips which are unwound from two rolls; and a descent ramp. The Spanish Addition Certificate No. 8700979 represents an improvement over the previous patent in the sense of adding to the machine a first cell so that the activating mechanism of the machine is connected once the previously shaped hamburger is ejected, as well as a second control cell which stops the machine as the ribbon of meat to be shaped comes to an end.